


Summer Delights

by just_another_classic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_classic/pseuds/just_another_classic
Summary: Emma introduces Killian to the wonders of summer fashion.





	Summer Delights

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very light M. Lbr, this is mostly Killian thinking about how hot Emma is.

If one were to ask Killian Jones' opinion on the fashion of the Land Without Magic, he would say he wasn't quite fond of it. He often found the material restricting and uncomfortable. Though he was amazed by the mass production of sartorial (or any and all) goods, he much preferred his own great coat and leathers, as well as the boots that had been cobbled specifically for himself.

However, Killian Jones now considered himself a citizen of Storybrooke. His name was written on a deed, and he now held employment of the legal variety. (Pirate, it seemed, was not an acceptable profession here.) As such, with the exception of special occasions, he dressed in the clothing of the realm: jeans, buttoned shirts, and a shorter jacket.

He missed his old clothes from time to time, but he had to admit that there were benefits to the fashion choices here: specifically the clothing the women wore about in the summer. While there was always something to be said about a the wonders a corset, Killian had grown quite fond of sundresses, tight pants, and the tiny shorts -- Daisy Dukes, he once overheard -- women wore around that highlighted their shapely legs.

It had taken him by surprise, initially, the way women dressed here. This was something Emma had picked up on early in their relationship. Of course, he hadn't particularly tried to hide his admiration of her arse in the tight trousers she wore -- around her father, perhaps, but alone? Never. -- and she would in turn tease him by bending over just so. It was maddening when she'd do so in public, forcing him to hide his arousal rather than press it up against her shapely form.

Of course, those moments had not prepared him for the warm months. He'd seen more modest clothing in some brothels, and though he wasn't one to complain, he couldn't help it be amazed by the tiny and tight things they wore. And though Emma often dressed professional for her job, when she had a rare moment of free time, she would put on shirts with thin straps that highlighted the expanse of her pretty arms and shoulders, and wear short pants that did little to hide the long line of her legs.

Which all brought Killian to now. He was positive that Emma was intent on killing him.

She had announced that she planned on spending part of the afternoon washing her vehicle, which sounded like a fine plan to his ears. As a captain, himself, he wholeheartedly advocated for keeping one's vessel ship shape.

But,  _ gods _ , she pranced from their bedroom in the tiniest pair of shorts and nothing more than a patterned brassiere covering her front.

"It's a bikini top," she explained to him when she noticed his gaping. "It's what you wear when you intend on getting  _ wet _ ."

The way she emphasized the last word had him practically groaning. Surely she didn't actually intend on washing while wearing that. But she did! Emma grabbed a bucket and sponge from the shed, filled the bucket with soap and water, and carried it and a hose out to her vehicle which was parked on the street. He followed her, bloody siren that she was, and reached to front porch just as she was turning on the front hose to fill the bucket.

“Would you like my assistance, love?”

She waved him off. “No, I’ve got this. Relax!”

As if he could relax with the way she was frolicking in the front lawn. 

Instead, he watched with interest as she plunged the sponge into the soapy water, then bent over -- her lovely back to him -- to wash the hood of the bug. Her bikini top, as she called it, was tied around her neck and back with thin strings. He wondered how easily he could unknot them, and pondered how delightful it would be to watch the polka-dotted fabric fall from chest. Gods, she had glorious breasts. 

Killian had been whipped and chained, imprisoned in some of the worst brigs imaginable, but oh, this was terrible sort of torture that Emma was inflicting upon him. As she washed her beloved vehicle, her body contorted in the most delightful ways, highlighting the curve of her spine and her natural flexibility. Her hair shined gold in the sunlight, and he long to wrap it around his fingers, to tug it so he could reveal the expanse of her skin and kiss along the curve of her neck. 

A series of lurid fantasies played out in his mind -- most involving bending Emma over the hood of her car, and taking her from behind as she cried out his name -- and he was so distracted that he completely missed his love turning toward him, and directing the hose’s spray toward him. 

“Enjoying the show?” Emma teased, laughing as he yelped at the shock of the cold water. 

“I’m not now,” he grumbled. The water had certainly cooled his ardor, as it were, but it seemed to have the opposite effect on his wife. Her eyes sparkled, and she bit her lip in the way to meant she was certainly intrigued. “Like that, do you?”

“Do I like my sexy husband basically eye-fucking me as I put on a show? Why would anyone ever think that?”

“Ah, so you admit you were putting on a show?” He swayed closer to her orbit, enjoying the way her eyes drifted to his lips.

“Well, I needed to wash my car. Might as well show off how excellent at multitasking I am, and seduce you while I’m at it.” 

“I’m seduced, am I?”

“You tell me.”

He doesn’t answer her with a kiss, though he knows that’s what she’s expecting. Instead, he relishes her cry of surprise as he lifts her into his arms, throwing her over his shoulder. (Fireman’s carry, he’d heard it called herre.) Her cries turned to laughter as he raced back indoors, kicking the door closed behind them. 

Now, it was time to show Emma how much he enjoyed her little show.

And admit that he was more than a little seduced. 


End file.
